castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Sonia Belmont
|appearances = 1450: Castlevania Legends 1666: Castlevania: Resurrection |weapons = Vampire Killer Whip |abilities = Burning Mode, Soul Weapons |family = deceased grandfather, son, Victor Belmont |relationship = Alucard }} :Sonia Belmont is a vampire huntress introduced in the 1997 Nintendo Game Boy game ''Castlevania Legends.'' Sonia Belmont is a vampire huntress from the 15th century and the first of the Belmont Clan, a family of noble lineage, to become legendary. She was born with the ability to sense the presence of spiritual beings that cannot be seen by ordinary human beings. Sonia was taught how to wield a whip by her grandfather. [http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/2/manual-jgb3.htm Page 20, the Japanese manual of Castlevania Legends][http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cvgb3/guide-futabasya.htm Page 4, the Japanese official guide of Castlevania Legends] Story Before Castlevania Legends Sonia Belmont was born in a remote mountain village located in Transylvania. Out of surprise, she was born with the ability to sense the presence of spiritual beings, which cannot be seen by ordinary human beings. Her grandfather, who noticed her ability, told her that her ability cannot only be used for her own. One night, when Sonia was 17 years old, she encountered a young man name Alucard when she was searching her father that she never met. The two formed a bond together. However, the tragedy suddenly stroke the mansion where Sonia was raised was attacked by grotesque monsters serving Count Dracula. She found her grandfather, mortally wounded. Her grandfather told her it's time for her power to be unleashed. Sonia took her grandfather's whip as a memento in her hand, setting out to Dracula's Castle. Events of Castlevania Legends Sonia fought her way through where she would slay several monsters, including Dracula's eternal servant Death, and provided their souls as sacrifice for the spirit, making her able to tap special abilities that improved her combat skills significantly. Eventually, Sonia reached the castle keep, but she was not greeted by Dracula. Instead, it was Alucard who expressed his surprise at finding her there. The vampire huntress asked him the same as he was probably no match for his father. Alucard ignored this, telling Sonia that this wasn't for someone like her. She refused and said that she had no intention of going back. As Dracula was granted demonic powers, she was granted strength to fight and to determine her own fate. Alucard, not yet convinced, challenged her to a duel so that she could show this supposed strength to him. Sonia and Alucard inside the Throne Room of Dracula's Castle. Alucard eventually found himself defeated and was surprised that Sonia's fighting capabilities had improved so much. He then dryly commented that it was him who learned a lesson that time. Sonia quickly apologized for injuring him, but Alucard said that she shouldn't trouble herself about it. He then announced that he was going to seal himself away as he didn't want to witness his father's demise. The two said their goodbyes and Sonia swore that she would never forget him. When Sonia was all alone again, she wondered where to go next, but the floor beneath her feet suddenly crumbled and she was trapped in the caverns below the castle. After fighting her way through a Minotaur that guarded the place, she found herself in the castle's cathedral. When she reached the top, she was welcomed by the Dark Lord himself. Dracula complimented her as she was the first human to get that far. Sonia then explained that she was there because his grasp of power resulted in suffering and the loss of many lives. The count, seemingly amused, remarked that he actually did mankind a favor by fulfilling their insatiable desires. Sonia then pointed out that he was consumed by hate and agony and no longer had the strength to determine his own fate. Dracula responded that he was just using his power for his personal gain and then offered Sonia a place among his followers. She refused and said that her power was meant to protect, and she challenged him to battle, to which the vampire accepted. After a long, climactic battle, Sonia triumphed over Dracula. The vampire told her not to let it go to her head as he would come back as long as there would be humans. Sonia told him that when that would happen, someone will appear before him to take her place. After saluting him in a mocking manner, she escaped from the castle and watched it crumble from a nearby mountain cliff. After some time, Sonia became a mother, and her child would carry on the fate and tragedy of the Belmont Clan along with the bloodline of dark ways. Her story would be told many times and eventually became legend. ''Castlevania: Resurrection'' In the year 1666, around the time when the Countess resurrected Count Dracula via a portal, an unknown force resurrect Sonia Belmont from her grave. Now, Sonia Belmont set forth to the Castle Dracula once again.[http://dl.fileplanet.com/dl/dl.asp?classicgaming/castlevania/avi/sonia3.mov Draft clip for Sonia from Castlevania: Resurrection] Notes * The good end of Castlevania Legends implies that Sonia's child was fathered by Alucard. As a result, all the Belmonts would be descendants of Tepes. * Sonia was intended to star in Castlevania: Resurrection, a cancelled Castlevania game for the Sega Dreamcast. * Sonia is depicted with a sword at her side in several pictures from the booklet. However, she never uses one in the game itself. * She met Alucard when she was 17 years old as mentioned in the manual. However, the official guide claims that she met him at 15. * Sonia is one of only two lead protagonists that are female. Shanoa is the other. However, Sonia is not part of the official canon by far. * IGA didn't like the idea of having a female protagonist in the respective time period that Castlevania Legends takes place in, and that it didn't quite fit with the motifs of a vampire story. The Lost Castlevania Legend * Sonia Belmont's existence, and the entire happenings of Castlevania Legends, were removed from official timeline of Castlevania in November, 2005 because it conflicted with the plot line of the main games.Tales From The Crypt: Castlevania 20th Anniversary Blowout from 1UP.com Koji Igarashi stated that "Legends remains something of an embarrassment for the series. If only that development team had the guidance of the original team of the series.Nintendo Power, August 2008 Now, Sonia's exploits are considered taking place in an alternate timeline separated from the current Castlevania canon. GAME SIDE, February 2009 Gallery ;Castlevania Legends :For additional artwork, please visit Sonia Belmont Artwork (Legends). Image:Leg Sonia Manual.JPG|Sonia from cover Image:Sonia belmont.gif|Sonia in Castlevania Legends Image:Leg sonia2.jpg|Sonia's back Image:Sonai2-full.gif|Sonia in battle Image:Leg sonia3.jpg|Sonia leap attacking Image:Leg Sonia Injured.JPG|Sonia ;Castlevania: Resurrection :For additional artwork, please visit Sonia Belmont Artwork (Resurrection). Image:cvres-sonia-concept-arts.jpg|Concept arts of Sonia Image:Res art-sonia.gif|Sonia in her default costume Image:cvres-sonia-cap-11-crop.jpg|Sonia in her default costume Image:cvres-sonia&victor-1.jpg|Sonia and Victor Image:cvres-sonia&victor-2.jpg|Sonia and Victor Image:Res screen12.jpeg| Image:Res screen8.jpeg| Image:cvres-sonia-cap-15.jpg| Image:Cvr27.jpg| Image:Res concept-art1.jpeg|Sonia in her alternative costume Image:Dream castleres screenshot37.jpg| Image:Dream castleres screenshot15.jpg| References External links * Sonia Belmont in Fandom at Castlevania Fan Wiki * Sonia Belmont's fan profile at Castlevania Fan Wiki Belmont, Sonia Category:Legends Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Resurrection Characters Category:Vampire Hunters